Significado oculto
by Emiita
Summary: – ¿Natsu, te gusta Lucy? –pregunta Mirajane. Y Lucy maldice, porque comprende que Natsu es un idiota y nunca entenderá el significado oculto de un maldito "te gusta".


**Declaimer:**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno. ¿OoC? Pajada mental.

**Nº palabras:**937

**Resumen:** – ¿Natsu, te gusta Lucy? –pregunta Mirajane. Y Lucy maldice, porque comprende que Natsu es un idiota y nunca entenderá el significado oculto de un maldito "te gusta".

* * *

**Significado oculto**

Lucy no entiende por qué carajo está ella escondida detrás de la barra, mirando por un estrecho agujerito lo que ocurre al otro lado de la misma, en el gremio. Se siente como una pervertida espiando un baño público -aunque no haya mucho qué espiar, para ser sincera, por lo menos, no algo que no haya visto ya.- Y la historia es tan patética que trata de decirse a sí misma que es por el bien común, pero sencillamente, la excusa sigue pareciéndole estúpidamente estúpida.

Y resuelve que Mira es la culpable. Ella con su aspecto dulce y tono de voz amable la convenció de alguna manera incomprensible -Lucy, admítelo, eres fácil de coaccionar y tu imaginación juega en tu contra.- para comprobar que su teoría romántica es cierta -y no, no está sacada ni influenciada de ninguna novela de Julia Roberts o de la telenovela de la tarde "Corazón traicionero". Jum.- Y voila, Lucy detrás de la barra sufriendo de complejo de espía -Juvia podía ahora llamarla rival. No de amor, en cambio.-

Mirajane le da una suave patada en el muslo y al encontrarse con su mirada entiende que el objetivo de toda esta parafernalia ha entrado al gremio, y lo confirma cuando una estridente voz saluda a la gente -a su manera, por supuesto.-

–Hey, ¿dónde está tu ropa, stripper?

–Cállate, cabeza de llama.

– ¿Quieres pelea?

– ¿Están peleando?

A Lucy no le hace falta ni mirar por el dichoso agujero para saber qué ocurre. Ha vivido tantas veces esa escena que se la sabe de memoria, con caras y gestos incluidos. Erza da miedo, sí, muchísimo miedo, pero es útil y confiable -aunque tenga ideas extrañas y sea demasiado apasionada.-

Los siguientes minutos que transcurren son normales -hablando de Fairy Tail y en concreto de sus compañeros de equipo, eso es un logro.- Natsu se sienta en la barra, en el mismo lugar donde normalmente ella se posa, y pide algo de tomar. Mira le sirve con gusto y comienza a secar vasos justo al lado de él. Lucy aprieta las rodillas contra su pecho y espera con toda la paciencia que puede reunir cuando se está haciendo el ridículo de manera exagerada y por propia voluntad -¿de verdad, por qué hacía esto?-

– ¿Natsu, te gusta Lucy? –cuestiona Mira como si fuera la pregunta más normal del planeta.

Lucy hubiera escupido si en ese momento hubiera tenido algo en la boca -ni saliva le quedaba.- Se da cuenta de la insinuación romántica de la mujer, de los ojos como estrellas detrás de su mente imaginativa, y maldice internamente. Pero, quizás, lo peor, es que Natsu no se da cuenta y responde con una sonrisa tan suya como bobalicona. Si es que, no da para nada más -¿Natsu tiene neuronas, cierto?-

–Claro que me gusta ¿qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa?

Y Lucy podría matarlo por la sencillez de su mente, pero prefiere quedarse donde está e intentar abrir un hueco en el suelo y no salir de ahí, nunca más. No al menos, hasta que Mira deje de hacer comentarios insinuantes, Happy deje de enrollar la lengua para molestarla y Natsu comprenda las frases de doble sentido o el significado oculto de un "te gusta". Y eso, eso amigos, no pasará -hablamos de un caso perdido.- Primero las ranas hablan. Y sabiendo su suerte y lo disparatado que es Fairy Tail -por favor, se consciente, este no es un gremio común, si quieres normalidad, lárgate- Lucy supone que no debería de haber pensado siquiera una estupidez como esa, porque cualquier día una rana le habla -Happy, Lily y Charle hablan y son gatos. Oh, sorpresa-, y ella está segura, que si ese día llega, Mira seguirá preguntándole si le gusta el Dragón Slayer, Happy le dirá su molesto "Te guuuusta" y Natsu...seguirá siendo Natsu, un idiota.

Mira está sonriendo y a Lucy le recorre un escalofrío.

– ¿Y se lo has dicho a Lucy?

Oh, genial, simplemente genial.

Natsu esta vez ladea la cabeza como un tonto -para variar- y la observa sin llegar a entender.

– ¿Se lo tendría que decir?

Definitivamente, Natsu no comprende el significado oculto de un "te gusta". Incluso, Happy entendía eso, y el gato, no es exactamente lo que se llamaría inteligente.

–Es importante decir esas cosas, Natsu.

Natsu frunció el ceño.

–Si no me gustara Lucy no sería mi compañera, Mira. –responde con toda la normalidad del mundo y embozando una sonrisa. –A veces dice o hace cosas extrañas, se enfada sin motivo y es inútil para seducir, pero me gusta así como es.

Lucy murmuró un "idiota" suave y Mira observó al chico con ojos cariñosos, enternecida.

–Y cambiando de tema ¿Lucy, cuando piensas salir de ahí debajo?

La maga estelar se golpeó contra el techo del agujero por el susto de ser descubierta. Salió con las mejillas sonrojadas al máximo y se asomó por la barra lo justo para mirar a Natsu.

– ¿Cómo...?

–Nariz de dragón. –se llevó la mano a la nariz con picardía.

Este era un buen momento para que el bendito suelo se abriera y la tragara -literalmente hablando. Virgo podría haberle hecho ese maldito favor por una vez en su vida.-

– ¿Se te están pegando manías raras de Gray, Lucy? –Natsu movió las cejas, juguetonamente, burlándose de ella.

–Oh, cállate. –se irritó Lucy.

–Te guuuusta–la asustó Happy desde detrás enrollando la lengua de esa manera tan particular del gato azul volador.

– ¡Deja de hacer eso, gato!

Definitivamente, Natsu era estúpido y no entendería jamás el significado oculto de un _te gusta_ -o puede que si lo entendiera y fingiera demencia, Lucy.-

* * *

_Amo el Nalu xD Y me encanta cuando Mira comienza a fantasear formando parejas en el gremio xD _

_Es uno de mis primeros intentos de llevando personajes de Fairy Tail, así que...no sé qué tal me fue xD Más que nada traté que fuera cómico, pero me salió soso a mi gusto xD Lo iba a subir el viernes, pero en fin, decidí subirlo hoy para demostrarme algo a mi misma, como una manera de decir que esta semana será diferente xD Yo me entiendo xD_

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
